


[Monsta X] The Last Pact

by doombox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Hellhounds, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, My First AO3 Post, Strong Language, Violence, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doombox/pseuds/doombox
Summary: The child brought the offering bowl to the crossroads at the height of the full moon just like his grandmother told him. But she didn't tell him about the eyes in the darkness, or the mysterious voice that would make him an offer he was too sweet and naïve to refuse... or the curse that came with it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	[Monsta X] The Last Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo makes an offering to the gods. Jooheon loses a client.

Hyunwoo was tired. His mother would have normally put him to bed hours ago but tonight was special. They’d spent the day driving up to his grandparent’s house out in the country. They had to fulfill some silly superstition the family elders held onto his mother had told him. Something about making an offering to the Goddess or they could be cursed. Hyunwoo was only 8 years old, he wasn’t sure what any of that meant but his parents seemed more exasperated than anything. It wasn’t any holiday he knew of and his father still had to work the next day so they would have to head back home in the very early morning hours if he was going to make it on time. 

When they arrived at the meager home of his grandparents they were met with a flurry of activity. The home was in the traditional Korean style with a tiled roof so tall and wide it felt the weathered wooden pillars under it might crush from the weight at any moment. Inside was warm and cozy with blankets on the heated floor and chairs, and his uncles, and his grandparents all baking bread, grilling meat, and burning herbs filling the room with many different smells all intermingling but pleasant to his tiny nose. The meal they ate together was comparable to a holiday feast, though not all the foods were familiar to him. There was fish and goose roasted with large cloves of garlic, bread with lavender honey, date fruits and one he had never seen before that he learned were called pomegranate. And of course there was rice, it wasn’t a proper meal in his opinion without rice. But he was accustomed to their holidays having dumplings, rice cakes, and fried pancakes. And something else was strange. There was an empty setting at the end of the table with a bowl full of untouched food. If Hyunwoo stared at it too long his mother told him not to touch it, it was for later. Hyunwoo wasn’t a picky eater, however, and happily cleaned his plate and had had to fight the urge to pick out of the full bowl when no one was looking. It would get cold soon, and that just seemed wasteful to him. Not long after dark he learned exactly who the bowl was for and why they would not care if it had gone cold.

“In the past the family has always sent girls,” His grandmother began to explain, “My mother took the offering bowl when she was a child. Hekate prefers children,” she said, “And you are the only child left in our line. Let’s pray she doesn’t take offense.” Hyunwoo’s mother silently sneered at the comment. Still humoring her mother as she dressed her only son in all black. “If you see a dog, don’t be scared. They belong to her. That means she’s accepted the offering and you can come straight home, okay?” Hyunwoo nodded wondering if it would be okay if he could pet the dog. “You stop at the crossroads. Put the bowl in the middle of the road, and wait until you see the dog. Then come straight home. You understand?” Hyungwoo nodded again. It was dark and he was beginning to feel fear creep in but he was too curious not to at this point. 

“And if the dog doesn’t show up? I don’t want him out there very long, it’s not safe!” his mother protested. “Why do you make us all suffer for some old family superstition that sounds absolutely absurd? I can’t believe you talked me into coming for this… this--”

“He’ll do as he’s told. And he’ll come straight home.” his grandmother spoke with a strong voice but he could see her gaze falter with a hint of doubt. How could someone believe so strongly in something they’d never seen before? A few years later he’d learn fear is one of the strongest motivators human beings have. His father and uncles were comfortable talking near the open doorway, they sat on the entryway steps as they drank their alcohol. Also something normal for their family gatherings. They’d let Hyunwoo taste their alcohol once and all had a good laugh when he made a face from the strong taste of it. 

When the moon was full at the highest part of the sky it was time. Hyunwoo’s eyelids had begun to get heavy but the brisk night air woke him up as soon as he stepped outside to head down the path from the house, and down the dimly lit dirt road until the dirt turned to gravel and curved then stopped just before the road met the train tracks. When he looked back the inky blackness hid most of the road back from his sight, only the red from the light of the railroad crossing sign faintly illuminated his immediate surroundings. He looked around to make sure no one was there, and grabbed one of the fat dates from the bowl. Surely this Hekate lady wouldn’t know if he had just one, right? And with that he popped it into his mouth and smirked. He then placed the bowl down where the road met the tracks just like he had been told to and waited for the dog he still hoped he could pet. He thought about Miss Kim who lived next door to his parents loft in Seoul. She owned pomeranians and let him pet their fluffy round heads whenever she walked by to take them out for a walk. 

“Do you have a habit of taking what doesn’t belong to you, little one?”

Hyunwoo spun at the voice wondering who was speaking, were they just outside of the light’s reach? “Wh-wh-who is it?” Hyunwoo’s lower lip quivered as he spoke. Just above the bowl he saw two red orbs floating, they began to rise until they were the same height as him.

“I’m here to collect this offering on behalf of my master. But something isn’t right here. You’ve taken what was hers. And you, you’re not right, either.” The voice sounded much closer now, as if the red orbs were eyes to a body he couldn’t see. Hyunwoo’s breath came to him faster now but he was told to wait for the dog. He hoped the dog would scare off the voice and the red lights dancing in front of him. They swayed slowly from left to right as if they were looking him over. 

“I-i-I’m not wrong. I’m… I’m Hyunwoo!” he spat, not sure what to say. _Wrong? Wrong how?_

“Nice to meet you, Hyunwoo.” Hyunwoo waited for a name in return but it did not come. “You know, let’s not mind the details for now. Girls are off limits, but boys, boys I’m allowed to make deals with.” Hyunwoo swore he heard the voice laugh. He hoped the dog would come soon. His eyes darted around still trying to find the source of the voice growing ever more certain the voice was coming from the same place the red lights were but that didn’t make any sense. This made him start to care about the dogs less and started thinking about running back home instead. His mom would be there and she would take care of everything. “Don’t scare off just yet little lamb. Don’t you want to make your family proud? Don’t you want to be successful and take care of your family when you grow up?” 

“Yes,” Hyunwoo looked at the lights slowly growing closer to him like they were looking back at him. Almost looking _into_ him. “It’s my job to take care of them when I’m older.” He said as bravely as he could muster.

“Ah, yes. Yes, it is. I can help you be very rich, Hyunwoo. Your father will never have to work again.” The red eyes started to dance again, now they circled around Hyunwoo making the boy spin to follow them. Hyunwoo felt his cheeks flush and eyes burn with tears starting to form. If the eyes could follow him home maybe even his family wouldn’t be safe either. What could he do? Fear continued to grow in the pit of his stomach, tears fell and he dropped to the ground where he sat and pulled his knees to his chest not sure how to make it all stop. “Don’t cry little one. What say you to our deal? We don’t have to say anymore tonight. I will find you again when it’s time. You just have to say your answer and you can go home.”

“I can?! Then um… sure. Whatever you want, just go away!” Hyunwoo shouted and rubbed at the streaks of tears collecting on his cheeks. As he wiped away the water he saw something begin to form around the red orbs as it slowly took the shape of a dog. A very large, black dog that never fully manifested but phased in and out of existence like it was made of smoke and shadows. Hyunwoo immediately sensed it’s otherworldliness and went to jump back to his feet but the beast laid a large paw on Hyunwoo’s small body and pushed him back down. 

“I have to mark you, with this she’ll know you belong to me.” And the red-eyed shadow dog raised up it’s great paw and scratched Hyunwoo down his chest, shredding his clothes. Hyunwoo screamed and tears filled his eyes again. He lay there crying with his eyes clenched terrified that the dog would hurt him again, but he waited, and waited, and yet… nothing happened. He opened one eye still clutching his chest and took a peek. He couldn’t see the dog, or the red lights, and the bowl sat next to him on the ground where he had left it now tipped over and empty. Hyunwoo sat up and looked down the front of himself to inspect his ripped shirt and only saw a light pink scratch stretch over his bare chest just as it faded into a white scar and with that, he felt no more pain.

**\---Eighteen Years Later---**

Jooheon had worked in the tattoo shop for nearly two years now, it had steady clientele even if they were a bit of the unsavory type. You know, men in dark suits with briefcases you don’t ask about their contents. As long as they paid cash he was fine keeping his mouth shut and focusing on the work. Tattooing was still _technically_ illegal so he had to expect it would attract people who weren’t always on the right side of the law. And sometimes the late night (human) canvases would come in with crazy stories that even Jooheon had to laugh at. Albeit, not too enthusiastically, lest he anger the wrong canvas. 

Tonight the full moon was bringing out the tallest tales, and bottles of beer. Jooheon didn’t drink any of course, but the man in the suit that went by “Psycho Sam” was downing them one after the other and he was making phone calls to who Jooheon could only assume was his girlfriend about how he was picking her up after he left the shop and they were leaving town before the sun came up. Jooheon hated hearing talk like this, not only would he be losing a customer but he hoped this guy didn’t try to run out without paying him for his session. It was a thousand dollar leg tattoo, he’d be pissed. He wasn’t trying to eavesdrop but it was difficult with the man not really acknowledging his existence. Jooheon tried to drown out the sound with the hum of his tattoo machine buzzing along and the hip-hop playing on his stereo just outside the booth in the waiting room. He was almost finished, he just had some small detail work and to make sure his lines were still sitting straight and smooth. The man went on about how tonight was the only night he knew the boss’ main guys wouldn’t be around. They were always unreachable on full moons and they were out probably doing drugs, or black magic. He didn’t want to know. He’d heard all kinds of things about how Hyunwoo’s main circle were the most feared in the city and some of them even got shot last time the police raided their speakeasy and they didn’t even flinch. More than that, he swore he saw one of them just reach in and pull a bullet out of their chest with their bare hands? It was crazy. He finally hid away enough cash for them to get out and they were getting out before he saw any more weird shit. And that guy Minhyuk was just icing on the weird cake and creeped him out.

Luckily, Jooheon finished up the session and got paid without issue. He made a joke about the money better be clean but Sam just chuckled and hurriedly left which made Jooheon somehow certain that it wasn’t. Was any money truly clean these days? He quietly locked up and cleaned his tools for the next day before heading home for the night. As he walked to his car in the parking lot he looked up at the bright full moon lighting up the night sky and said, “you really bring out the weirdos, huh?”

After a few hours of rest, Jooheon wasn’t much for sleeping when money could be made. He had big plans to open his own tattoo shop once he’d saved up enough. But he had a few more years of hustling before he’d be close to that dream. So he focused on his craft and attracting long-term clientele. 

“Shit.” He couldn't believe his eyes. Jooheon hurriedly parked the car and ran out towards the shop without paying any mind to the designated parking spots or locking the doors. Someone had broken down the shop door and the sliver of the waiting room he could see already looked trashed. Someone must have robbed the place after he left, he assumed. He did leave a sizable stack of cash in the safe which he was currently praying no one found or ran off with while he cautiously made his way through the space where the glass door used to be and tried to get a better look at the damage.

The reception desk looked like someone took a sledgehammer to it. Wood was splintered and littered across the black linoleum floor. Jooheon covered his mouth with his hands in shock at the scene in front of him. Then he heard a loud slam from the back store room and two voices started talking to each other.

“He’s not here.” One man said to the other, much calmer than the exasperated voice that answered him.

“Yeah, ya think?”

“If you want to be thorough you can cut open every other seat in here to make sure he’s not hiding in those too.”

“It was the _couch_ which was big eno--... you know what? Shut up and go back to the car. I’m gonna call Hyungwon and tell him we came up empty.” 

Jooheon could hear one voice chuckle as their footsteps marched closer to him. He thought about running. Were they looking for him? He was pretty fast, he might make it back to the car in time. But the fear gripped him and he found himself barely able to move as he tripped over some wood scraps and tumbled backward to the floor. He looked at the intruder with wide eyes. They were about his own height and build but with slicked back hair and an eyebrow ring that now raised with the arched brow of the man staring back at him. “Oh, perfect timing.” the man laughed again before he yelled “Kihyun! Over here!” The second man jogged over and Jooheon knew fighting his way out wasn’t an option with the way this one had his gun already pointed at his chest. 

“Who are you?” The one named Kihyun asked, “Quickly.” He raised the gun from targeting Jooheon’s chest to his head.

“I work here! Don’t shoot! Jesus.” He covered his face with his arms as if that would protect him from bullets.

“One more time. Who. Are. You?” 

“My name is Jooheon.” Kihyun’s eyes opened wider with impatience and Jooheon spat out his family name, “Lee! Jooheon Lee!” 

“Better.” Kihyun put his gun back into the holster on his hip while his partner in crime began patting Jooheon down and searching him for weapons. “Now, Jooheon. I’m looking for someone, and you’re going to help me. I know he was here. I can still smell the stink of his blood. Don’t you clean this place?”

Jooheon was positive the place was clean when he left it. Whatever this guy could smell Jooheon couldn’t. He also figured playing dumb for now might be his only play until he had more information. “It _was_ clean until you trashed it.” Satisfied he didn’t have anything dangerous on him, the nameless man in a suit returned to his similarly suited up friend and stood next to him still watching Jooheon’s movements closely. So far Kihyun looked to be the only one of the two who was armed. Jooheon didn’t volunteer any more information. 

“So you like to do things the hard way then?” Kihyun looked at his partner and waved his hand in a circle with the universal gesture that meant Jooheon was about to be tied up. Jooheon’s fight or flight response finally triggered and he made a mad scramble across the room on his knees almost up on his feet before the men grabbed him. They were fast, and strong. Much more than Jooheon anticipated. He did his best to fight back but it was useless. He still ended up in the dark of the mystery men’s car along with every scrap of paper and piece of electrical equipment that contained any kind of file storage. Unfortunately, Jooheon occupied the trunk while the electronics got the back seat. 


End file.
